


To end all wars

by asliceofinsanity



Category: 2P Hetalia - Fandom, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/M, Multi, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-24
Updated: 2014-10-24
Packaged: 2018-02-22 10:39:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2504846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asliceofinsanity/pseuds/asliceofinsanity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The old world is gone, taken over by hellish creatures that crave to end humanity. Two families at war, a grudge that claims the lives of anyone caught in its cross fire. What started this war and what can stop it?</p>
<p>Some human names changed. Based off of " Romeo and Juliet". But less sucky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To end all wars

**Author's Note:**

> Americas name is Ahanu, nut will change to Alfred in chapter 2.
> 
> Canada= Matoskah

Dark clouds rolled over the sky, blocking the moon. Low rumbles of thunder and the sound of raindrops filled the night. The sound of frantic footsteps and heavy breathing interrupted the silence. The raindrops hit against the skin of a young man in his early twenties. David leaned against a wall, blood staining his uniform. He took a deep breath and looked at his surroundings. He was lost, It was cold and wet; he knew he wouldn't make it home. This was it. His fate was decided.  
“I guess this is It." he thought.  
He chuckled. All those years of military training and practice were for nothing. The heir to the Williams family was too weak to fight against that bitch from district 5, Kiku Honda. She was the Heir to the Honda family, the same family that had waged war on his family over two hundred years ago. Both sides have hated each other ever since. Generations of children were raised to kill the heirs of the opposing family. A constant blood bath that only gets deeper and deeper. Neither side wanted to give in, their own pride blinding them from reality. But this was it for him. David Williams lost this fight; his opponent wasn't the merciful type. Kiku was cold, cruel, and the strongest person he had ever seen. He attempted to move, but his body was in bad shape. No one could move in such a condition. He was covered in cuts and had a stab wound in his abdomen. He heard footsteps from behind the wall that he was hiding behind. A figure came around from behind the wall and faced him. The young man looked up at the figure, this was it. She finally found him. Kiku held her sword in her hand, she looked down at him.  
“Are you ready to accept defeat? There's no use in running, or trying to call for help. You're trapped, “said Kiku as she placed the tip of the sword on the right side of David's chest.

“Yeah, yeah I get it. You won; I lost. Congratulations!” He swallowed the lump of emotion in his throat. He was scared, terrified even. He knew he had sinned many times in his life. He’s lied, murdered, and cheated plenty of times in his life to earn him a spot in hell. He didn't deserve heaven. He was sent to do God's work, which was to protect the survivors of the “Hour” But he didn't. Many innocent lives were lost for the sake of his families wishes to destroy the Honda family: Make them pay for their crimes against the Williams family. But he was unable to carry out his parent's wishes. He failed them. He failed God as well, he deserved hell. And it was too late to repent.  
He began to pray, “Our Father, Who art in heaven, Hallowed be Thy Name...”

She raised her sword.

"Thy kingdom come, Thy will be done, on earth as it is in heaven. Give us this day our daily bread, and forgive us our trespasses,

As we forgive those who trespass against us; and lead us not into temptation, but deliver us from evil, for mine is the kingdom, the power and the glory. Amen."

His life went as it came, quickly and without struggle. The rain continued to fall as if nothing happened. The night was silent again.

_________________________________________________________________________________

The news on the fallen soldier spread throughout the school, and then the Head Families. This was bad for the Williams family; they didn't have another heir to take the position as the family’s representative. David’s parents were too old to produce children. For months they tried to figure out a solution but to no conclusion. But one day his Father was cleaning out some old documents in his desk, he found a letter. It was sent to him fifteen years ago by a Native American woman who he had an affair with. This letter informed him that she was pregnant with two of his babies. But he never told his wife about the children even though she knew of the affair. He’s never seen them or heard them. But the family was desperate for an heir, and they were biologically his. It was either one of them or an adopted child. He wanted a blood relative to take the role. So it was decided they would try to talk the mother into letting one of the children go to Siegfried academy to learn how to fight Demons and take on the role of the family business.

_________________________________________________________________________________

Two older boys were bringing in some vegetables they had in a little garden next to their home. One boy who was in his early teens was sitting under a tree reading a book, the boy next to him was sleeping. The two boys under the tree were almost identical, they both had dark brown hair, big blue eyes, and were the same height. But they did have differing facial features; one had a rounder face as well as longer hair than the other, and was skinnier. The other boy had a more defined face than his twin, shorter hair, and had more muscle tone. The boy with the longer hair was named Matoskah, the other boy was Ahanu. These boys were inseparable; you'd never see one without the other.

Four men approached the front door of the house; these men looked like one of those rich people you’d see on the news. They were let inside by the boy's mother, and then the door closed. Matoskah shook Ahanu awake.

“Ahanu! Wake up."

“Whaaaat??? C'mon bro I worked since 5am let me sleep." Said Ahanu as he sat up.

“Four guys came to our house...... No one ever comes to our house. Judging by their appearance, they don’t look like they’re from here. Something might be wrong."

Their mother Kanti opened the door and called them in.

“Matoskah, Ahanu please come inside." She sounded worried.

“This can't be good..."

“It’ll be alright, ok? Don’t be a wuss.”

“Ahanu. No. Just no.”

Ahanu and Matoskah came inside the house and walked to the living room where the four men were sitting down. They looked at the boys, the older man in the group seem to be studying them. The man stood up and held out his hand to greet them.

“Hello boys, how are you two doing?"

“I- uh g-good." Answered Matoskah as awkwardly shook the man's hand.

“And how about you...? The man waited for his name.

“Ahanu. And this is Matoskah."

" Ahanu? You have a nice name."

" Thanks I got it for my birthday."

Matoskah elbowed Ahanu. " Be nice!"

“Ow! I was being nice!"

The man interrupted them. “Are you boy’s familiar with Siegfried academy?"

“That school in District 3? Yeah we heard about it, why?"

“Well the reason I ask is because--."

Kanti interrupted “Let me explain."

 

“This man is your father. He is the head of the Williams family. The ones who organized the forts."

Both Ahanu and Matoskah were speechless... This was the man who took advantage of their mother’s grief after her first husband was killed? He ignored them for most of their lives until now. Why now? Did he think that they would just run to his feet and want him in their lives? Well the answer is no… They would never want anything to do with him, or whatever he wanted from them.

“One of you needs to come with us so you can attend the academy and take over the title of the family…”

“So you just us to up and leave our home to go over there to fight Demons and take over some stupid ass title?!” Shouted Ahanu.

“AHANU F. JONES! You do not speak to anyone like that! I raised you better than that.”

“Yes ma’am...”

“We were originally thinking about having Matoskah; we’ve heard great things about you Matoskah. That’s why we came here.”

“I don’t think I could-”

“Don’t worry we will teach you everything you need to know. And you will be taught by the best teacher we can get!”

“No. Don't take him. I’ll do it.”

 

“We need someone who is intelligent, and can learn quickly. I don’t think yo-”

“I may not be as smart as him, but I can learn. I can do anything you can throw at me. Just don’t take him!”

“May I ask why?”

“Matoskah’s far too gentle, too kind to ever hurt anyone. He doesn’t deserve to be forced to do anything. I’ve heard the stories… About the soldiers that never come home, the soldiers that have gone mad from the trauma. He’s done nothing wrong to deserve that.”

“Ahanu no-”

“Mato, this is my decision. I’ll be fine you know I will.”

“No! I won’t let you. You can’t do this.”

“Mato I don’t want you to get hurt. If you did, then I’d never be able to live with myself knowing I let you go out into danger.”

“Ahanu you don't have to do this. We can decline."

Mr. Williams interjected “Actually you can't. Although you live outside the walls of district 1, you still have to obey its laws."

 

Ahanu turned towards him, fists clenched by his side and head lowered: “Fine then... Just take me."

Mr. Williams nodded and turned to their mother: “Ms. Kanti, I’m going to need you to sign a few papers so I can take him across the border."

Kanti suppressed the urge to cry. She didn't want her child to leave, let alone leave to go into a dangerous territory where he could get hurt, but she couldn't stop it. “Alright. Ahanu, make sure you pack everything you need."

Ahanu nodded: “Yes ma'am."

Kanti started signing the papers, silently praying for Ahanu's safety. After she finished Ahanu came into the room with a single bag packed to compactly.

“All done"

Kanti smiled at Ahanu and gave him one last hug: “I love you, Ahanu... You're strong. Don't let anyone say otherwise."

“I love you too, mom."

As Ahanu pulled away Matoskah pulled him into another hug: “Be safe. And be respectful."

“I am respectful!"

“Yeah right."

“Pfft, whatever. You ain't the boss of me!"

“Dork"

After they said their goodbyes, Mr. Williams and the three men who accompanied him pulled Ahanu away from his family and escorted him to the vehicle outside. As they started to drive away Ahanu looked in the rear view mirror to see his mother and brother outside. He wanted to go back, he didn't want to leave. Why would he? He's leaving everything he ever knew behind and going into new territory. And for what? To take over the "family" name. To be trained as a soldier. He didn't want this. But hey, it was him or his brother. He needed to stay strong. For his family, he would do anything.


End file.
